The invention relates to a device and a method for cutting textile and non-textile sheet materials using a cutting needle.
From embroidery work, it is known to cut out areas of the embroidery material. These areas are typically created after completion of the embroidery process through suitable hand-guided knives or shears. In the case of industrial embroidery machines with multiple-needle heads, for example, individual needles are replaced by knives or cutting needles that perform the cutting work. In the case of such an embroidery machine, as described in WO98/24962, the knives are arranged at different cutting angle settings and are used alternately according to the contours to be cut out. In addition, it is known to provide in such machines, instead of several knives oriented differently, a separate rotary drive for aligning the cutting angle of an individual knife during the cutting process corresponding to the appropriate cutting direction. Such complicated devices cannot be used in household sewing machines.